What we left behind
by Lore-chan02
Summary: ***Proyecto 1-8 ¡Te reto a ti! Sí, ¡a ti!*** El romance se terminó. Mimi y Taichi luego de analizar los últimos acontecimientos en su relación, han concluido que esta ya no tiene razón para seguir. Ellos siguen teniéndose muchísimo cariño - Reto de MinMeroko -


Reto de **MinMeroko**

 **Pairing:** Michi (hello... obvio)

 **Características:** El romance se terminó. Mimi y Taichi luego de analizar los últimos acontecimientos en su relación, han concluido que esta ya no tiene razón para seguir. Ellos siguen teniéndose muchisimo cariño, sin embargo no saben si siguen amándose, por lo que con madurez se desean mucha felicidad y agradecen por el privilegio de permitir amar de esa forma incluso si fue de la forma incorrecta al haber sido tan inmaduros.

 **Género** : drama

 **Notas:** No podía ser todo drama Min! :)

* * *

 **WHAT WE LEFT BEHIND**

 _Lore-chan_

* * *

Se quedó parado en la entrada, sin saber si era correcto entrar o no. Después de todo Mimi no le había dicho que pedía hacerlo, simplemente le abrió la puerta y salió disparada al interior porque su celular comenzaba a sonar.

La oyó reír y a cada palabra alegre que salía de su boca, su corazón se sentía tanto o más contento de lo que nunca pensó.

—Taichi… - la castaña se acercó avergonzada – lo lamento, pasa.

El moreno entró, cerró la puerta y comenzó a sacarse los zapatos con inusual lentitud. Miraba los rincones del departamento de la Tachikawa inspeccionando si había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuvo allí. Exactamente dos semanas atrás.

Avanzó por el corto pasillo notando que la mesa arrimo aún tenía la fotografía de ambos de aquel viaje a la playa que organizaron los dos y que finalmente terminaron invitando a todo el resto.

Caminó los pasos que le faltaban para encontrar a Mimi echando un par de cosas a la cartera mientras seguía con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. No tuvo que adivinar mucho ni poner atención en demasía para saber que hablaba con Sora. Ella desde que se enteró de todo trataba de sacar a Mimi de la rutina y llevarla a cuanto evento, salida informal y caminata existente había. No entendía la aprensión de la pelirroja con la castaña.

Ambos no habían terminado en malos términos. ¿Cierto?

—Tus cosas, las que me pediste, están en el mueble del baño– la Tachikawa había colgado y le hablaba mientras buscaba algo entre los cojines del sillón – No sé dónde puede estar tu camiseta azul con la que jugabas football, las busqué por todos lados. Quizás la dejaste en otro lugar.

—¿Vas saliendo?

—Sí, Sora quiere que la acompañe a … no sé dónde en realidad - se enderezó solo para colocar los brazos en las caderas. Lo que estuviera buscando, no quería aparecer.

—Voy por mis cosas…

—Claro – y Mimi continuó su odisea.

El dormitorio estaba igual. Siempre desordenado, maquillaje por aquí y por allá, ropa interior esparcida en el colchón – Taichi sabía que a ella le gustaba que ambas prendas combinaran y que además lo hicieran con la ropa que llevaría puesta – le encantó recordar que era lo que más añoraba de despertar en las mañanas: ser el catador oficial de ropa de su ex – novia.

Casi cae al tropezar con los zapatos de tacón de camino al baño. Eso siempre le había molestado siendo que era tanto o más desordenado que ella.

Abrió el mueble bajo el lavamanos y en una linda bolsa de Victoria's Secrets encontró lo que había ido a buscar. Lo último que había dejado allí.

—¿Encontraste…? – Mimi no terminó su pregunta, el golpe sonó hueco contra el piso - ¡Maldición!

—¿Cuántas veces te dije que dejar la ropa en el suelo era pésima idea?

—¿Cuántas veces te dije…? – ella rio siendo ayudada a levantarse por la mano del Yagami – Lo lamento. Hay cosas de las cuales me cuesta aprender. Aun.

—¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos en el cumpleaños de Joe y estabas tan ebria que tropezabas con todo?

—Creo que decía algo como: "Taichi, mañana recogeré toda la ropa del suelo".

Comenzaron a reír hasta que la misma se apagó tal cual se inició. Se miraron por un instante y el rostro de los dos cambió a uno de melancolía. Sabían que no estaban allí para eso, pero era inevitable.

—Yo… - dijeron al mismo tiempo y sonrieron. Se parecían como no tenían idea. Lamentablemente, eso mismo fue lo que los separo.

Taichi se rascó la mollera y mirando de reojo a Mimi se decidió a hablar primero.

—¿Quieres conversar? Digo, si puedes, claro. Quizás lo tuyo con Sora es muy urgente y no …

—Conversar no se oye mal.

.

El té helado de limón era el favorito de ambos. A Mimi le encantaba porque decía que no tenía muchas calorías comparado con otras bebidas. A Taichi le gustaba porque era muy refrescante y de sabor perfecto.

El hermano de Hikari se sentó en el sillón de tres cuerpos y miró a la castaña que se quedó parada cerca del ventanal. Tenía que admitir que el día estaba tan nublado y las nubes tan negras que podía llover en cualquier momento.

Y el que andaba sin paraguas.

Eso le traía recuerdos.

—Nuestro primer beso fue un día de lluvia – Mimi habló antes de que el Yagami lo hiciera. Ella también lo estaba pensando.

—No me arrepiento de nada.

—Yo tampoco – corroboró ella mirándolo de soslayo – pero creo que ambos sabíamos que no iba a ser para siempre.

—¿Será porque somos muy parecidos?

—O porque somos muy distintos. ¿Quieres hablar de lo que vamos a dejar atrás ahora que decidimos ponerle fin a lo nuestro?

—Entonces, ¿no hay vuelta atrás?

—¿Quieres que tenga?

—Tengo miedo de responderte algo que no quieras oír. No quiero hacerte daño.

—Prefiero que me digas una verdad a que me tengas en una burbuja llena de mentiras.

Taichi bebió del vaso entre sus manos y sabía la respuesta que iba a dar, porque esa misma lo había estado acechando por las noches cuando estaba en la cama con ella durmiendo al lado. El amor se había ido.

La miraba y no quería tocarla, ni llenarla de palabras de amor.

Muchas veces se quedaba en casa de Yamato a propósito para no tener que llegar a casa a jugar a que todo estaba bien y que aún se querían.

Y era recíproco.

—No te amo ya – soltó el moreno mirándola a los ojos – de hecho, no sé qué siento por ti. Pero no es amor. Hay cariño, sí que lo hay, pero es todo.

Los ojos de Mimi se humedecieron al instante y Taichi quiso retractarse de lo dicho, pero sabía que no era posible y que tampoco sería lo correcto. Era la verdad.

La Tachikawa miró el vaso con el té a la mitad. No quería llorar por lo que Taichi le había dicho, sino que quería llorar porque llevaba meses aguantándose las ganas de desahogarse, porque creía que también le podía hacer daño a él.

Podían ya no amarse, pero el cariño y la preocupación por el otro estaba allí.

—¿Mimi?

—Estoy bien… es sólo que… espero que ahora puedas encontrar a alguien que te quiera como lo mereces – ella le sonrió con sinceridad – Es una lástima que lo nuestro no funcionara. Nos veíamos tan bien juntos – bromeó.

—Eres increíble. De seguro no te demoras ni una semana más en estar con alguien. De hecho, voy a irme y habrá una fila esperando una oportunidad contigo.

Mimi se acercó un poco quedando a medio metro de distancia frente a él.

—¿En qué me equivoqué? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Taichi inspeccionó sus pupilas preocupadas y trató de entregarle confort. Pero, le iba a decir la verdad. Una verdad que él también esperaba de vuelta.

—Eres desordenada y que yo lo diga es bastante. Gastas mucho, tienes que cuidar tus tarjetas y esa manía de comprar todo lo que pasa por enfrente de tus ojos. Trata de no enfadarte si las cosas no se hacen como tú quieres, no puedes tenerlo todo. No seas malcriada ni hagas la ley del hielo porque alguien dio vuelta tu perfume.

—Era un perfume caro – le indicó alzándole la ceja derecha.

—Te lo compré de nuevo.

—Era una copia.

—Una muy buena – recalcó.

Mimi rio, ahora la situación le parecía cómica, no así cuando sucedió y lo único que quería era ahorcar al Yagami con sus propias manos.

—Eres muy distraído – comenzó ella. Era su turno – tienes que memorizar la fecha de tu aniversario y en lo posible entregar un presente, flores, lo que sea. No seas tacaño. No solo de football vive el hombre, no puedes poner el televisor tan fuerte y salir a gritar "gol" al balcón a todo pulmón, menos saltar sobre el sofá como loco. Las camisas se planchan con la plancha no con el calor del cuerpo. El cepillo no da cáncer si se ocupa.

—Este cabello es mi sello.

—Ya te dijeron en el trabajo que si no lo cortas te despedirán.

—Les da envidia mi sex appeal – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Taichi…

—Mimi… - el respondió en el mismo tono de voz de advertencia.

Se miraron sonriendo, era buenos amigos, eso siempre iba a quedar.

—No dejes de sonreír, te queda genial – el moreno se levantó, pero no avanzó a ella – cocinas increíble, tienes mucha paciencia, aunque no lo parezca. Eres una excelente amiga, haces unos masajes de ensueño, eres bellísima y lo haces como ninguna. Das unos monólogos que son del terror porque no sé si te ibas desmayar de tanto hablar sin coger aire. Extrañaré tus besos.

—No dejes de ser divertido, me haces reír como nadie. Gracias por escucharme cada vez que lo necesité, aunque al final sólo habías entendido un tercio de todo. Gracias por ser el valiente conejillo de indias de todas mis preparaciones, lamento que muchas de ellas te dejaron con indigestión. Eres increíblemente guapo y de solo recordarte sin camisa, me arrepiento de que esto haya terminado. Eres un escandaloso cuando de partidos de football se trata. Extrañaré tus abrazos.

Se acercaron para abrazarse, pero el teléfono de Mimi se los impidió. Era Sora y le preguntaba a la castaña cuanto le faltaba para llegar al centro comercial.

Unos segundos más de conversación y todo quedó zanjado.

—Sora me espera – dijo en voz baja.

—Yamato también me espera.

Salieron del departamento, caminando uno al lado de otro. Mimi sujetaba la cartera con ambas manos y Taichi tenías las suyas metidas en el pantalón. No fue, sino hasta que llegaron abajo que él recordó que no había tomado la bolsa con sus pertenencias que había ido a buscar.

—Ten – la Tachikawa le pasó la llave del piso – Ve a buscarlas y me dejas las llaves con Yamato. Pasaré después con Sora a recogerlas.

—¿Crees que nuestra amistad se arruine? – le preguntó recibiéndolas.

—Será extraño en un principio, pero depende de los dos… supongo. ¿Maduramos no?

—Claro que lo hicimos.

—Entonces no hay nada más que decir.

Ella le volvió a sonreír y lo atrajo para abrazarlo.

—¿Puedo presentarte a mi nueva novia para que le des el visto bueno? – Mimi rio.

—¿Puedo hacer lo mismo?

—¡Claro!, le diré lo desordenada que eres. Que corra por su vida ese pobre hombre.

—Le diré que una puede pasearse desnuda frente al televisor cuando hay partido y que tu ni te inmutas.

—Era el partido que definía el cupo al mundial.

La Tachikawa se separó un poco y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

—Estamos en contacto.

Él asintió y la vio marcharse.

Lo que dejaron atrás había sido su relación, esperaba que lo que viniese adelante fuese algo mejor. Para los dos.

.

.

 **Nos leemos!**


End file.
